Restore the Balance
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: The balance in nature must be restored and Bonnie is the one to do it. My idea of what the balance is doesn't agree with the way Season 3 seems to be ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note: I do not like the way the series is going as of 3.20 and when that happens I make up my own story line.

Rebekah found Klaus sketching. She was still unhappy with her brother but needed his help and said decisively. "Nik, Esther may be dead but she can still cause trouble. That vampire hunter Alaric is on the loose and with her on his side we may not win this one." She frowned, clearly thinking out loud. "He can't get in here and he doesn't know who can invite him in. He's limited in daylight cause he stabbed her before she could make him a ring. I don't think running is the answer this time. We need to block her from Anya's line once and for all and then we can deal with him."

Nik, looked up from his sketch pad and acknowledged the truth of what she said with a purse of his lips and a nod. "How do we do that?"

"With your Bennett witch."

The hybrid frowned. "She's not all that strong or well schooled. We'd have to have something for her to follow."

Rebekah used one arm to sweep Klaus's drawings to the floor, earning her a scowl. "What . what are yo thr . . . ." his voice trailed off as she plunked down a bundle wrapped in very old hide, bound with leather strips. He looked up at her under his brows. "Is that what I think it might be?"

"Anya's grimoire." Rebekah confirmed with quiet satisfaction. "I found it still hidden where I stashed it when I stole it from her."

Klaus's smile dimpled his face. "So, you're not just a pretty face after all."

She ignored the back handed compliment and said seriously. "We need to round up Bonnie and her friends and bring them to the burning grounds. The full moon is tomorrow and we need to strike then."

"Why the friends?" Klaus was puzzled.

"Motivation." Rebekah replied, frowning again. "I may have been robbed of my powers but I can still read a grimoire. If Bonnie can bind with another soul to anchor her to this world she can get to the other side and reach her blood line; convince them to help her to cut off Esther from their power."

As she turned to leave Klaus asked casually. "When did you start calling her Esther instead of mother?"

Rebekah turned the upper half of her body towards him as she walked away. "When she tried to kill us she lost any right to that title."

Klaus tilted his head from side to side weighing her words. "Good point" he said to himself as he carefully smudged a charcoal line to get the effect he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah had cornered her between classes and given her orders. How she hated that . . hated being treated like a second class citizen . . like she was there only to be at their beck and call.

She had bitterly swallowed her resentment and shown a bland face to the Original but she was seething inside. She drove off and without really thinking about it headed to the site of the old vampire tomb. She got out and walked through the forest to the mossy covered stones marking the site where she lost Grams. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe she thought she could pretend she was still here. She sat on a rotten old felled log, not caring that her pants would be filthy from the tar oozing from the wood.

She stared at the ruins, willing . . willing . . she didn't even know what she was willing. Rescue? Help? She felt tears well in her eyes but she stubbornly refused to let them drop.

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking very deliberately, allowing their feet to drag and make the debris of pine needles and old leaves rustle. She relaxed knowing whoever made that noise did it deliberately to warn her they were coming. The ones she had to fear made no noise.

Somehow she wasn't surprised when Stefan walked casually over, hands in his pockets. He looked at her solemnly and nodded towards the fallen tree. "May I?" he asked politely.

Bonnie considered telling him to get lost, still angry with him and his brother over Abby, but something held her back, and made her just nod an okay.

He sat, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He looked over at here and said rather inconsequentially. "Your pants are gonna be a mess."

She just frowned and said. "I know."

They both sat silently for awhile. The sun, peeking through the leaves, drew shifting patterns on them as the wind moved the branches. It was quiet here, peaceful in its own way.

"Did you follow me?" She finally asked.

"No."

Bonnie looked at him, surprised. "Then, how . . "

He shook his head perplexedly. "I heard what Rebekah told you and I knew you were upset." He paused and picked up a leaf and started stripping it down to the veins. "I just knew you would be here." He looked at her. "Your Grams draws you here, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, my Grams, that died to free your brother." She made no attempt to disguise her bitterness.

"I have a lot to answer to you for. I know it doesn't help but I never wanted you to suffer for Elena. It was never all just about her." Stefan had only the skeleton of the leaf in his hands, carefully trimmed down to the veins. He looked at it appraisingly, picked a few fine hairs away, and then tossed it and began working on another one.

Bonnie watched him strip the leaf and wondered why she just didn't set him on fire. She examined her feelings and realized that Stefan wasn't demanding anything from her, which was a relief. It seemed like every contact lately wanted something from her.

She felt calm here, the stress and bad feeling caused by Rebekah draining out of her. This is where Emily had first contacted her and it suddenly occurred to her that neither Emily nor Grams had any resentment against Stefan. She distinctly remembered Emily casually spitting Damon on a branch and Grams proudly telling her about the aneurysms she had given him. Even the witches at the old burn site allowed Stefan entrance without objecting. It appeared her family harbored no ill will against him. She chewed on her lip as she thought about it.

She sighed, knowing she had forgiven him. Her anger was not really at him but at the situation. She wondered again what was wrong with her that her mother had deserted her twice. The honest, solid core of Bonnie could not hold it against this man who had always been so empathic to her feelings.

She stared at him, and feeling it he looked away from his leaf to meet her gaze. He didn't say anything, leaving her the option of talking or not. As she gazed at him she remembered when she had feared her powers and came here to face what she feared. He had come after her, held her, asking her to trust him, and she had. When he held her in his arms she felt safe in a way, she hadn't in a long time. Somehow she knew that he would not hurt her, he would never hurt her.

She reached over to touch him. He looked down at her hand and then back up to her face. "What do I feel like to you?" He asked curiously.

"You feel safe." She said, laughing harshly. "I don't understand it, but you feel safe."

He looked away, sad. "I'm not." He said wistfully. "I wish I was, but you can't trust me Bonnie. You need to get a reboot from your ancestors. You're trusting the wrong person."

She stood up and wiped off her pants, looking back at a couple of stains. "Crap. I'll never get this out of my pants." She said off handed to Stefan. "Actually, when it comes to me, I don't think I am. I have never been collateral damage to you."

He stood up also, not even bothering to brush off his jeans. "And you never will be, but it happens. It will kill a part of me, but it happens."

Bonnie read the concern on his face but just gave him a tiny twist of her lips, not quite a smile.

"I need to get home."

He stopped her with a quick touch to her elbow, careful not to restrain her in any way. She mentally gave him points for knowing not to push her. They were close now and he looked down into her eyes, his face serious.

"I've told you I'm sorry about losing Shei . , ah Grams, and about Abby, but I've never told you I was sorry about Miranda and Grayson and Jenna. Everybody, me included, has always felt bad for Elena and Jeremy, but . . "

He sighed and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, looking away from her, squinting against the late afternoon sun. "I've only just come to understand what it must have . . what they must have meant to you. Just learning about Abby and well the way things were for you . . . they were your family too."

He seemed to grope for words that he couldn't find and ended with a shrug and a grimace. "Not saying this the way I should but I am sorry."

She watched him walk away, headed in the direction of the Boarding House. She clenched her hands into fists and said under breath, over and over again like a charm. "I won't think about this until I get home."

When Bonnie entered the house she dumped her backpack and purse on the counter, pulled out a kitchen chair and dropped into it. The house was empty, of course, but she didn't resort to her usual strategies of turning on the radio or plugging in her earbuds to disguise that fact. She just put her elbows on the table and allowed her head to rest dispiritedly in her hands.

How had he guessed? No, how had he known? Because Bonnie was positive he knew. It was in his touch.

No one had ever thought to worry about Bonnie at the Grayson's funeral. Like Stefan said, it was all Elena and Jeremy. She didn't resent it; didn't actually want sympathy cards or consoling pats on the back, or meaningless words meant to comfort. But . . but . . it would have been nice if someone had recognized how grief stricken she was.

When her mom had deserted her it had been Mrs. Grayson who watched her when her father was on the road, kept her over for sleepovers, made sure she had the right clothes for school. Her father had worked things out with his company so that when she was real little he was only gone a couple of nights a week but there were still things where a mom was needed and Mrs. Grayson had always been there. And later on when she was older and her father traveled more and a father was needed Mr. Grayson stepped right up. He coached their girls' softball league and showed no partiality between his daughter and her. There were no ice cream treats or movies or trips to the lake where she was not invited.

The tears welled up in her eyes but this time she didn't fight to hold them in, allowing them to slip down her cheeks. She missed them so much. Her father hadn't wanted her to be around Grams. He was an upper middle class, conservative business man, and had no use for any type of mumbo jumbo. An older, wiser Bonnie now understood he blamed witchcraft, not that he believed in it, for the disappearance of his wife, and he wanted to protect Bonnie from it.

She sniffed and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. It was kind of funny that Dad was actually right on target. But Mrs. Grayson was the one who made sure Grams got to see her when she was little. She had sat down and talked to the young Bonnie about how important family was and that both her Grams and her father loved her, but that they didn't get along and it was best not to mention either one to the other.

Bonnie's thoughts turned to Jenna. Her babysitter; her young, cool, adopted Aunt who was there when Bonnie needed to talk to someone other than a mother figure. Jenna's death hurt her as much as Grams. She had been grateful beyond measure when Stefan had offered to take Jenna's place in the sacrifice. It was inconceivable to her that Jenna would die, but they had all been fooled.

Again, everyone had surrounded Elena while she was overwhelmed with guilt. Once again guilt . . for Grams . . . for Jenna. She should have come sooner and then to have allowed Elijah to betray them and scoop his brother away! She had had the power and she had held back, trusting someone else to finish the job. She would not do that again.

Her thoughts returned to Stefan. No one had ever had the power to soothe her the way he did that night he came to her rescue at the tomb. Just for a moment she thought what a pity it was that he was tied in a struggle with his brother over Elena; over a girl who did not appreciate him. She immediately squashed that thought, hating that she had mentally betrayed her friend, the girl who was like a sister to her.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands, frowning at the black marks on her fingers.

"If I'm gonna keep crying I better get waterproof mascara."

She sighed and pushed herself away from the table, leaving her backpack untouched on the counter. She wasn't in the mood for homework and wasn't hungry. She headed to the bathroom for a long hot shower before hopefully lulling herself to sleep watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

They gathered in the abandoned house, on the site where the hundred witches burned at the stake. The hybrids protecting the house from intruders always stayed well away. The witches did not welcome them and had made their distaste known. A hybrid that ventured inside the house usually died, so the others stayed even farther away than needed. Tonight Klaus had ordered them into the mansion for the night. He didn't want to sacrifice his precious offspring to Alaric.

Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Alaric, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy,and Bonnie were in the gloomy basement where the coffins had been hidden. Damon had to dash from shadow to shadow to reach the cellar without being burned much to the amusement of the Originals. Rebekah taunted. "Can't fool a witch when it comes to a black heart."

Caroline watched dumbfounded as she casually walked through the patches of sunlight coming in through the mostly broken or cracked window panes. "Who did you piss off?" She asked him.

"Just about everyone." Klaus answered gleefully while Kol snickered.

They got to the basement, Damon only slightly burnt, but extremely annoyed. "Couldn't you put in a good word for me Bonnie?"

Elena chimed in. "After all Bon. . "

Bonnie shot her a look that silenced her midsentence. She then turned to Damon. "There are no good words to put in for you Damon, so don't bother asking."

At Bonnie's request Klaus had brought Esther in her coffin. Rebekah carried the precious grimoire, the Original witch's amulet, and a basket of various herbs, unwilling to give them up to Bonnie until absolutely necessary. Rebekah was actually the one who arranged the coffin and the candles throughout the basement. At Bonnie's wondering glance Rebekah explained. "I watched my mother and your ancestor do this often enough." She shrugged and shot a glance at her brother Klaus. "And seen plenty of others."

Klaus, catching her words and glance, smiled and swaggered, rolling his eyes. "I do know something about making witches do my bidding."

Bonnie hated the swagger and the dimpled smile, meant to be charming, did not move her in the least.

She gestured for the amulet and Rebekah sullenly handed it to her. Bonnie, eyed it, before placing it in a crucible. She opened one of the Martin's grimoires, thumbing through it until she found what she wanted. She skimmed the page and then raised her eyes upward, chanting the words on the page. The amulet burned brightly for a few moments before it went dull again. Bonnie nodded, satisfied.

The others looked at each other, only Klaus piping up, asking. "What did you do?"

Bonnie, without looking at him, replied. "A ward to block vampires. None can get in or out." Her lips twisted. "Alaric will be out when the sun goes down but he won't be able to get in."

"Very good sweetheart." Klaus did his best to charm but Bonnie was unmoved.

She said. "I need to start preparing. Open Esther's coffin." She gestured to Rebekah. "Let's go over Anya's grimoire."

The rest of the crew sat on boxes and old mattresses waiting for the moon to rise. Damon and Kol kept to opposite sides of the cellar, avoiding each other. They rarely spoke and when they did they unconsciously whispered, as if afraid of offending the spirits. Bonnie and Rebekah poured over the old parchment sheets, clarifying the strange symbols.

The night was not cold but it felt chilly, even to the vampires, in that shadowed house, lit only by hundreds of candles.

At one point Klaus's head came up and his eyes held a faraway look. "He's out there." No one needed to ask who 'he' was.

Finally Bonnie raised her head from the ancient grimoire and looked at the moon visible through the holes in the upper floors and roof. "It's time."

She moved to an area near the crucible and placed the grimoire on the rickety box that served as a table. She had several pages marked in the grimoire with dirty pieces of scrap paper. She turned to the first one and placed her hands on the book, closing her eyes, and silently murmuring.

She startled the whole group when she jerked her head up, eyes open and staring. She walked slowly up to the first person, who happened to be Kol, hands out in front of her, stopping an inch from his body. She didn't linger long, but moved from person to person until she reached Stefan. She placed her hands on his arm and closed her eyes. She smiled briefly. "You."

She walked back to the makeshift table while Stefan eyed her cautiously. She crooked a finger at him. "Come."

Elena questioned her. "Whatta you need Stefan for?"

Damon didn't exactly look happy either, but Klaus just stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to Bonnie.

Damon's attempt to intervene was brutally stopped by Kol slamming him into the wall.

Bonnie answered Elena. "He'll be my anchor to this world." She shrugged. "No anchor. No way to get back."

"Oh Bonnie." Elena's face twisted as she tried to hold back tears.

Bonnie gave her a tiny encouraging smile. "I'm strong Lana and I don't intend to fail."

Klaus eyed her suspiciously, the determination in her voice giving him pause.

Bonnie turned to Stefan standing uncertainly in front of her. He shook his head ruefully. "Bonnie . . I can't even anchor myself."

"Your soul is pure Stefan. I couldn't feel it on my own. I don't have the talent but I felt it through the spell." She reached up and cupped his chin, stopping his denial.

"I know. You've killed. I don't understand it myself but I can't deny it." She released his chin and ordered. "Take off your shirt."

He raised an eyebrow but did as she asked, ignoring the ribald remarks uttered by Kol and Klaus, each trying to top the other. They eventually stopped when none of the others responded to their jokes.

The three women, Rebekah, Caroline, and Elena, migrated towards each other while the men stood almost in a circle around them. The atmosphere seemed more oppressive now then it had when they first came here. Occasionally they saw a shadow pass over one of the windows. The vampires could tell it was Alaric, frantically trying to find a way in.

Stefan, calm now, dressed only in his jeans faced her. She looked him over, finally concentrating on the tattoo on his right shoulder. "The rose." She murmured.

Bonnie reached into the basket Rebekah had brought and selected a vial with powder. She deftly opened it, dipping her finger in it, and began drawing an intricate design on Stefan's left shoulder. Klaus, interested, peered at before making a startled exclamation. Rebekah craned her neck and put her hand to her lips, startled.

Caroline plucked at her sleeve. "What is it?"

Rebekah never took her eyes off Bonnie's finger as she retraced the design making it darker and bolder. "It's the rune for Bonnie in the old tongue." She seemed puzzled. "But how does she know that?"

She met Klaus's eyes but he merely shrugged and raised his eyebrows before walking over and sitting on a box.

Stefan watched her the whole time she was drawing, turning his neck to look at the completed design.

Bonnie turned to another marked page and placed her hand firmly on the rose tattoo, gazing into Stefan's eyes as she chanted out loud this time. The candles flared higher and brighter as she raised the volume and power of her chant.

Stefan's eyes locked with hers and a look of wonder came over his face. He slowly raised his hand to gently cup her face with his long fingers. She smiled up at him, placing her free hand over his. She stopped chanting, never taking her eyes from his, and the candle flames receded to a normal size. They stood that way for what seemed like five minutes while the others nervously looked at each, cleared their throats and coughed.

Finally, Elena timidly moved forward. "Bonnie." "Stefan."

Just as she reached out to touch Bonnie, the witch stirred and said. "It's okay."

Elena looked at her for a moment, seeking reassurance, stepping back only when Bonnie smiled at her.

Bonnie, keeping her hand on the tattoo, flipped to another marked page in the old grimoire. Her lips moved as she soundlessly read the words. She turned her gaze to Stefan again as she repeated the words softly. She lifted her chin at Stefan and he seemed to take this as a signal to speak the words with her. He was hesitant at first but gained fluency as Bonnie repeated the chant. When he repeated it flawlessly Bonnie raised her voice and they chanted together. The candles first flared brighter and higher and then turned blue. Esther sat up in her coffin.

Klaus, furious, ran over to Bonnie yelling. . "Wha . . a . . a. . a . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus's voice receded as she entered a long black tunnel, falling, falling. Her only anchor to the world was her hand touching the rose on Stefan's arm. She watched as her arm turned to rubber and s . . . t . . . r . . . e . . . t . . .c . . . h . . . e . . . d.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie turned from watching her arm stretch to confront a smiling Grams, two women who looked vaguely like Grams, and Emily.

Bonnie couldn't and didn't want to stop the smile threatening to split her face as she looked at her beloved Grams. The sight of her face both hurt her heart and soothed her.

"Don't let go of Stefan." Grams warned. "You can get lost here unless you stay anchored to the other side."

Bonnie reached for the beloved face, wanting to caress her cheek but her hand went through her. A woman stepped through Grams.

"I am Amy, daughter of Amelia."

She was replaced by another of the women.

"I am Amelia, daughter of Emily. Damon brought me and my brothers and sisters to Salem after my mother was burned at the stake."

"Bonnie." Emily welcomed her. The tunnel was cold and dark but these women surrounded her, keeping the cold at bay, lighting the area around her.

She looked at them in wonder. "It is so good to see you. You're my family."

Emily said. "You have a task ahead of you if you'll accept it. You will be the one to restore the balance to nature."

"Me?" Bonnie looked around to catch Grams eyes. "Me?"

"Yes child." Grams eyes beamed with pride. "You have the strength of will to do what has to be done. We can give you the knowledge and the power."

"It will not be easy but we will always be there for you." Amy cautioned.

Amelia smiled at her. "There will be compensations for the sacrifices you make but you must choose this."

Emily said. "Believe in yourself Bonnie. I was only able to reach you because you have the inner strength."

Bonnie flinched when Esther suddenly appeared, reaching for her.

The four turned as one to block her. Frustrated Esther urged Bonnie. "Help me to kill them. Help me to restore the balance to nature."

Bonnie was chilled to the bone as the black tunnel whooshed past them, past a parade of hundreds of Bennett witches whispering "Welcome Bonnie" until a solemn, unsmiling woman confronted them.

Esther shrank back, almost fearful. "Ayana." Esther gathered herself up and pleaded. "Ayana, tell her to kill them. Tell her to restore the balance to nature."

"is that what you're doing Esther? Restoring the balance to nature?" Ayana was coldly disapproving.

"Of course!" Esther insisted. "Why else would I seek the death of my children?"

"No, Esther." Ayana shook her head. "You do not seek to restore the balance." She accused. "You seek the death of your children to save yourself from your eternal punishment. You sacrifice all your children to save yourself."

"That's not true!" Esther vehemently denied it. "You know they are an abomination."

"Klaus is! The hybrid is. Such power without a counter power cannot be allowed to exist. If you had not played your husband false and used the innocent girl whose only sin was to be loved by two of your children, this would never have gotten so out of control." Ayana was stern.

"The vampires balance the werewolves. Without the vampires the werewolves would have overrun the humans. Your children were nature's way of restoring balance. The vampires cannot overcome the werewolves and the werewolves cannot overcome the vampires. They would have checked each other but for your son Klaus."

Ayana was implacable. "I've watched you for a thousand years, plotting to kill all your children, unable to pierce the barrier and now you have committed the final evil . . corrupted a good man to do your bidding and free you at the cost of eternal damnation of his soul. You've turned him into what he most detests and he would kill the child he swore to protect. You have had no mercy for the doppelganger, a girl as innocent as the original.

Esther pleaded. "No, please." She appealed to the other shadows now behind Ayana. "You know it's not true. I just want to resto . ." Her words died out as they turned away from her.

She called out. "Sisters of my line . . Support me!" Another tunnel opened briefly, giving glimpses of women similar in looks to her. "We deny you." Whispers floated around them before the tunnel closed. Esther seemed to fold in on herself.

"Bonnie." Ayana's voice was kind but firm. "You can restore the balance. You have the strength that your mother lacked but you must right the wrong you have committed."

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and she felt Stefan's soul reach out to comfort her. She felt his concern and he soothed her as she faced what she knew was coming. "Jeremy." She sobbed. "He's innocent. He did no wrong. He shouldn't have to pay with his life."

Ayana nodded compassionately but there was no mercy in her words. "Yes, he is innocent and he is young but so are many who die. That is the way of the world. Will you right the wrong you have done or will you do as Esther did and try to fight against nature?"

They waited patiently while Bonnie deliberated. She mentally reached for the warmth that was Stefan's soul and finally straightened her shoulders and threw her head back. "I will do what has to be done."

All of Ayana's line appeared to mold into one vague ghostly shape and they whispered around her and in her ears of what she must do and what she would be given in return. It seemed to her as if years passed.

Bonnie came back to hear Klaus saying. ". . at have you done?"

Bonnie ignored him, looking into Stefan's eyes. "I felt you. Thank you."

He nodded. "I only knew you needed support."

Esther sitting up in her coffin pleaded. "Bonnie, please!"

Bonnie ignored her and reached for the amulet, one hand still on Stefan's arm. Her eyes widened and she chanted without need of a grimoire, the words flowing into her mind.

Esther and Stefan screamed simultaneously. Esther burst into flames while the mark on Stefan's left arm flared red. His knees buckled from the pain of the burn but Bonnie didn't release her hand from the rose tattoo until Esther's body was ashes.

She then helped Stefan to his feet while the rest of the group stood stunned, pale faces frozen in shock. Klaus started to laugh hysterically, smiling from ear to ear. "She's dead. She's finally gone."

Rebekah clapped her hands while Kol walked cautiously over to the coffin, as if he feared to believe.

None of them noticed Bonnie putting the amulet back in the crucible and waving her hand over it.

Klaus turned to face Bonnie. "I take back everything I ever said about you . . you are a fan . "

He stopped, his smile turning to a grimace, as he looked down at a stake protruding through his chest. His scream of pain was cut off as his body burned to ash.

All eyes turned, horrified and unbelieving, to a cruelly smiling Alaric, holding on to a silver coated stake. "Who's next?" He sang out.

Kol, attempting to flee, was quickly tripped and staked before he had even reached the basement steps. Rebekah watched horrified as her brother burned. She made no attempt to escape from a taunting Alaric.

"Oh come on. At least try to run."

"Why? So I can spend eternity alone?" Rebekah stood tall, tears spilling down her cheeks. Damon readied himself to intervene but before he could move Alaric dropped the stake, clutching his head, as Bonnie stared remorselessly. Stefan had the stake through Alaric's heart before he could recover.

Alaric gasped and as his body started to go gray and the veins blacken, his eyes changed and he mouthed. "Thank you."

Stefan pulled the stake out, throwing it away as it burst into flames. He quickly looked over to Bonnie who smiled at him.

All eyes were on Bonnie as she sighed and spoke, her voice sad. "Rebekah, kill your brother's hybrids and leave town. Find Elijah and tell him we'll be talking in the future."

Rebekah, obviously in shock, didn't appear to take in what Bonnie was saying. She just looked at her, tears still streaming down her face. Bonnie started to repeat what she said and then stopped, turning to Matt.

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded, and walked over to wrap an arm around Rebekah and lead her up the stairs.

Bonnie then turned to Tyler. "I'm so sorry."

His lips twisted for a moment and then he got himself together and nodded briefly. "You did what had to be done." He looked at a still uncomprehending Caroline and then back to Bonnie. "Help her."

Stefan said. "I'll be there."

Caroline looked back and forth and then suddenly understood what they were saying. "No, no, no." She pleaded. She wrung her hands, begging Bonnie. "There has to be something you can do. Please."

Bonnie sadly shook her head in denial. "I can't go against nature. It's part of the price that must be paid."

Tyler cradled a sobbing Caroline in his arms, leading her away. "I want to spend the time I have left with you."

Bonnie finally turned and gave Damon a look, her eyes flicking from Elena to him. He felt sick to his stomach and moved close to her. Elena looked quickly at him and then back to Bonnie, worried now.

"Nature has to be satisfied." Jeremy stood tall as he forestalled Bonnie.

She couldn't speak at first, her voice choking on her. "I'm so sorry."

Elena, scared now, looked back and forth between them. "Oh no, no, I can't lose him." She tried to run to Jeremy, only to have Damon hold her gently. She screamed and fought trying to get away but he just held her, pressing his lips to her hair.

Jeremy said. "I could hear you talking. It's okay. Mom and Dad and Jenna are waiting for me. He winked. "So is Anna." He turned to Elena and Damon. "Take care of her. Don't cry Lana. I'm okay."

Bonnie smiled through her tears and he crumpled to the ground.

She left as Damon finally released Elena and she raced to cradle Jeremy's body in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably as Stefan and Damon stood by helplessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie sat up in bed, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around them, thinking about what had happened.

She had left Elena knowing Damon would stay with her. She had motioned to Stefan and he followed her silently, pulling on his shirt as he walked. When they got outside she rubbed her arms briskly, realizing for the first time how they tingled. She noticed he seemed a little bewildered but after what he had been through she really couldn't expect anything else.

"Find Caroline and . . and help her when it's over."

He nodded, looking around, head tilted to catch sounds, and then . . he was gone.

She found Matt, arms around a sobbing Rebekah. She had walked up to them, understanding when Rebekah had flinched at the sight of her. "Can you give me a ride home?"

He nodded and they all got in the front seat of his pickup, Rebekah reluctantly sandwiched in the middle. Not a single word was spoken by any of them and Bonnie welcomed the silence, having no desire to talk.

She had taken a long hot shower, allowing the water to beat down on her head. She left it only when the hot water heater ran out and the stream started to go cold. She pulled on a nightie and crawled into the center of her bed, leaning against the headboard.

She had avoided thinking up to this point but she knew she couldn't put it off forever. The first thing that popped into her mind was how often she had been alone in this house.

Her father was traveling for work again. He paid all the bills and provided for her material needs but if he came home twice a month that was something. Bonnie knew he had developed a relationship with a co-worker. Bonnie had never met her but gathered from the little her father let drop that she had two young children from another marriage. The few times her father was home she could always tell when she called from the way his face would light up and how animated he was on the phone. She didn't really blame him. How could a moody teenager and a home that reminded him of a woman who dumped him without a backward glance possibly compete with a new life and a chance to start a new family?

He was a good man and he deserved a new life. When he came home she was going to sit him down and let him know how much she loved him and that she could stand on her own two feet now. It was also time for him to introduce the two families to each other.

She sighed. She would give Elena some time and then she would reach out to her. They were certainly even now, though that was a horrible way to put it. Both had lost their closest loved ones and all they had left were each other. She would support her in any way she could. Turning away from her was not an option for Bonnie. She would guarantee that Damon didn't change her against her will, though to give the devil his due, she didn't think he would. She gave a tiny smile . . Damon was almost human when it came to Elena. Matt would do everything he could to help her too. Bonnie had a good feeling about the two of them. She shrugged. Time would tell.

Her thoughts turned to Caroline. She felt terrible for her but between them, her and Stefan, they would keep her going. Her ditzy blonde friend had an inner strength that Bonnie had never really appreciated until things had gotten so crazy. Caroline still had her mother but she had lost so much - the bonding they should have had as she matured and gotten over her bratty phase, the kids she could never have, her father and her loves. Bonnie tried to remember an old phrase she had heard and it finally came to her.

"We all have a hard row to plow."

Thinking about Caroline's mother made her think about her own mother. Bonnie had judged her harshly, seeing only the woman who abandoned her baby girl, and adopted the child of her lover, never once attempting to contact her daughter, and then dumped her again. She understood now that her mother wasn't strong enough to cope with the challenges that faced her. You couldn't hold it against someone if they tried and failed or if they were afraid. Some things had to be left to those who were strong enough not to break.

Now she smiled, because she was strong enough and she would never be alone again. She felt in her mind that new, wondrous place that had opened up to her this evening. She called him with it and then relaxed and waited.

He walked in, hands spread out in a placating gesture, green eyes worried. "Don't be afraid. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop . . I didn't mean to . . . I don't understand."

Bonnie watched him stumble over his words for a moment and then smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay Stefan. I called you to me."

He blinked at her, not believing he heard her correctly.

She read the confusion on his face and repeated. "I called you to me." She tilted her head slightly and rose from the bed. "You're mine now." She walked around behind him, liking the way the white wifebeater and low slung sweatpants looked on him. One finger trailed over him, shoulder height, and he shivered where she touched bare skin. She was careful not to touch the mark she had branded him with, knowing it was still sensitive. She completed her circle around him and said laughingly. "I was right, you know. You have a great butt."

His lips parted and he tried to speak but finally only whispered. "Bonnie."

She sighed and rested her arms on his shoulders, looking up at him. "Do you feel it?"

His eyes lost focus as he seemed to look inward. He shivered and said. "I do . . something . . you?"

Bonnie smiled widely. "Me." She cupped his jaw. "We're linked forever."

He swallowed and asked hesitantly. "Everyone paid. Jeremy . . Esther . . Alaric."

He stopped and Bonnie prompted him. "What?"

"I've killed. I know you said my soul was pure but I've done such things . . such bad things. How can I not pay?"

Bonnie moved the hand cupping his face to gently stroke the back of her hand against his cheek and said softly. "You do have to pay and you know in your heart what it is."

He swallowed again and his eyes brightened with unshed tears. His mouth twisted as he whispered. "Elena. I can't have Elena, can I?"

Bonnie nodded. "Your love for her is pure and real and there is no bigger price for you to pay other than to lose your brother."

He nodded acceptance and hung his head. "I always knew, in my heart, that I didn't deserve her. That it could never be."

Bonnie lifted his head up with a finger under his chin. "I've always wanted a big strong man to pick me up and carry me to my bed and then satisfy my every desire."

Stefan couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "You're gonna make me work, aren't you."

"Oh yeah. You have no idea." She started to giggle as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to her bed, climbing on it with her still in his arms.

It was well into the next day before they finally collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie stretched like a cat, careful not to wake Stefan. She had never felt so good. She smiled at him. What a lover! Always remembering she was human, but reading her desires through her skin or their connection or his vampire enhancement. She neither knew nor cared how he did it. It was enough that he did.

She should have been exhausted from yesterday, Stefan certainly was, but instead she had never felt so alive. She would let him sleep a little longer before she put him to work. She got up on one elbow and leaned over to look at his left shoulder. Her witch's mark was still raw and would be for awhile. She pursed her lips thinking about what salve she could use to ease the pain.

She decided to send him first to Chicago to find Gloria's grimoire. She had a long life ahead of her and it was never too early to start preserving herself.

Once Elena was on her feet she'd send Damon to look for Elijah. She smiled as she thought about how she was going to whip that smart mouthed, sarcastic vampire into shape. He was in for a rough time if he didn't figure out who was boss woman really quick.

Then she had to arrange the meeting with her future husband. Her ancestors had shown her a distant relative whose latent potential mixed with her real power would guarantee her children would be witches. Carrying on Ayana's line was part of the package deal. The chosen one was a good man; reminded her a little, well maybe a lot, of her father. She saw no problem with that. He was someone she knew she could like and respect. He would be a good father to her children and well, . . she had Stefan.

Then there were witches that used their power inappropriately and the really bad wolf packs and . . . there was so much to do, but for now . . . she slid over on Stefan's back and started tickling his neck. After all, he was a vampire. He should have recovered by now.

~ FIN~


End file.
